


Erotica

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, POV First Person, allusions to sex and masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: He always makes me come.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen Ackles/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Erotica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smolandgrumpy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandgrumpy/gifts).



> this was written about an hour ago for @smol-and-grumpy Turn Me On In Under 500 Words Challenge.
> 
> Thanks, @justcallmeasmodeus + @stusbunker for the green light!

I’m always waiting for him – waiting for him to come home, waiting for him to call, waiting for him to touch me, to say my name, to fuck me.

Sometimes I think I’m going crazy because he’s all I can think about.

I go to work, I go to the store, I walk my dogs – all the while my mind wanders around his scent and the feel of his hair, the rasp of his beard or how smooth his jaw and plump his lips are right after he shaves.

And when I can’t have him, I let myself drown in those thoughts.

There’s always a wave pulling me under, too; tonight, it’s the breadth, symmetry, and curve of his back. His strength and what he can do with that strength is evident in the way he moves, the way his entire body is held by his back in sway and in sync.

He’s poetry in motion, the most melodic of songs, the most sensual of living art.

His shoulders are broad, curved then sloped to the base of his spine to meet strong hips that slot heavy between my thighs. His shoulders hold his arms wide – arms that hold me close and hold me down tight. His shoulders are perfectly made to drape the backs of my knees as he buries his face in my cunt, holds my legs open wide, fucks into me with thick fingers and tongue.

I let myself drown in thoughts of him holding my hips to the edge of the mattress, as his knees hold mine open wide, as he braces against the side of the bed, as he drives into me from behind with the flex of those hips that are connected to that curve that leads back up to his rolling shoulders, as he grunts and fucks.

He holds me down with his heft. He holds me still and open. He fucks me the way I’ve always dreamed, the way I knew he would. He fucks me good and solid and thorough.

And even when all I can do is think about him, he always makes me come.


End file.
